King Of Heroes Vengance
by Dragonvsgoku2
Summary: Gilgamesh find himself somewhere strange after being killed by Archer. What is the purpose the death god claims he has to fulfill? Who is Uzumaki Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

I Do Not own Fate/. Fate is owned by Type-Moon.

King Of Heroes Vengeance

Gilgamesh awoke to find himself in a pitch-black void. He is wearing his original golden armor and his abilities are no longer limited by the grail. Connecting to Babylon Gilgamesh can sense that all of his weapons are in store, shocking him. He could have sworn that the mongrel had destroyed a lot of them in their fight.

"What did that wretched Cup do to me? I thought it was going to kill me, but yet again it revived me. Why does it choose to revive me?" questioned Gilgamesh. He missed the figure sneaking behind him.

"The answer is quite simple my avatar. I did not desire for you to die. We have an agreement you have yet to have fulfilled. I find that you are strong enough to handle the problem now, so I need you at your best," said the mysterious man. Gilgamesh turned to fight the person, but ended up kneeling.

"Lord Death, I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. I beg for your forgiveness," said Gilgamesh respectively. Death began to laugh at Gilgamesh's apology.

"It is strange to see you, the King of Heroes, known for your pride, apologizing to me. Answer me why you bow to me. I know that you don't bow to even the gods themselves," commented Death. Gilgamesh rose to his feet.

"You are the only deity I respect enough to call a god. You control the afterlife, which at one point frightened me. But I now respect it, which makes me respect you," answered Gilgamesh. Death had a big smile.

"I apologize in advance for what I am about to do Gilgamesh, but you need to remember your true past," said Death. Faster than Gilgamesh could follow Death was in front of him. Death placed his hand on Gilgamesh's face and the King Of Heroes saw it all.

Flashback

Uzumaki Naruto awoke to find himself on the Konoha execution stand. With his limited mobility Naruto looked at his body. He had so much blood on his body he could not see any wounds. Looking around Naruto saw the people of Konoha gathered. Then it all came back to him.

Naruto had managed to retrieve Sasuke, by giving him the beating of a lifetime. Naruto imagined he would return a hero. The Sannin would show him affection, his sensei would praise him, the villagers accept him, and so much more. That was not what occurred. What actually happened would change the fate of the world.

He returned to find the Yoadiame, Sandiame, and Orochimaru waiting for him. Apparently all of them had faked death and defection to improve Konoha. They returned to save Konoha from an upcoming threat. Him.

Everyone in Konoha, no exceptions, would torture Naruto for three days. They all faked kindness to gain his obedience. Now they no longer wanted a weapon that grew to strong. That is why he is here, awaiting death. He was to be executed by the people who gave him life, and controlled his life. He hated these mongrels.

Luckily Uzumaki Naruto was known for doing the impossible. In the three days of torture Naruto managed to befriend the Kyuubi, Kurama. Kurama comforted Naruto and eased the pain, as much as the seal let him. Now he told Naruto how foolish the Yoadiame was. The Yoadiame planned to kill Naruto so Kurama would reform and be sealed in someone new. The seal he used would kill Kurama with Naruto.

"People of Konoha, 13 years have passed since I defeated the Kyuubi. I sealed half its power within me and everything else in my newborn son, killing his consciousness. In this time I have trained with my wife and daughter to become ten times stronger than before. With the return of the Sannin, my wife, Sandiame, my daughter, and me we will bring peace to this world by ruling it. Now I will kill the Kyuubi and when it reforms seal it into my daughter, giving Konoha two Jinchuriki," said Minato. Everyone cheered.

Minato charged a rasengan and slammed it into Naruto's stomach. He missed the large smile on Naruto's face. As Naruto died he got to enjoy the look of anger on Minato's face as he realized the Kyuubi would not reform.

Flashback end

"You saved me that day and with Kurama's consent gave me his power. You let me be reborn to get stronger and said when you found me strong enough I would return to destroy the leaf," said Gilgamesh. Death nodded.

"Indeed. You are now strong enough that only someone such as Hagoromo could challenge you. I do wish to give you a little information before I send you off. First three years have passed in the dimension of Konoha. They have acquired Akatsuki as an ally and have made a lot of their own ninja S-rank due to the half of Kyuubi they have.

"A Ninja war has started with Konoha and Akatsuki on one side. The other is everyone else in the world. With Tsunade and Minato working together a seal has been made that heals ninja like the Kyuubi could. Jiraya and Minato made a seal to increase ninja natural power using senjutsu chakra. The war is in their favor.

"With my power I restored every weapon in your arsenal, as well as giving you photographic memories of them. I also gave you the ability to fight with all your weapons like the famous heroes who used them. Your weakness in fighting was your lack of knowledge on your own weapons. You had powerful weapons and didn't know how to use them, or even remember them," said Death. Gilgamesh smirked as he could sense that Death had done a lot more.

Gilgamesh had all of his stats at the level they were in when he was in his prime. He also could feel his prana was more controlled, as well as much larger than any point of his life. He would return to the Elemental Nations with a lot of power. Then an idea struck him. A magic circle appeared over Gilgamesh's hand and a goblet with drink appeared. He drank it.

Death smiled. He watched Gilgamesh become Uzumaki Naruto with his eyes remaining the same. Naruto opened his eyes and Watched Death fade. He blinked and found himself on the Great Naruto Bridge. He could sense unwanted people here. An evil grin appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

I Do Not own Fate/. Fate is owned by Type-Moon.

Ever since the death of their hero, Naruto Uzumaki, Wave Country has been on a downward slope. They had originally decided to break relations with Konoha, but they sent ninja to force them to keep the alliance. They then forced Wave back into poverty by increasing their own sales, and forcing Wave to buy it. Finally they invaded and became a second Gato. Tazuna stood up against them, but was unfortunately killed, and his family is to meet his fate.

This time however Wave refuses to lie back and take it. Tomorrow is their execution day and the people of Wave decided to rebel then. All of them had victory or death on their mind. Only three Konoha ninja were here so they felt as if they could do it. They had Iruka, Anko, and Mizuki. All were Jounin so they felt confident.

Naruto entered Wave in secret to find out their situation, he could sense the ninja from Konoha. He had the cloak of Donkeyskin on to keep hidden. The site of innocent people suffering made his heroic blood boil. Gilgamesh decided he would save them, but he needed to do something first.

At the grave of Zabuza and Haku Naruto saw the graves were desecrated. Naruto was already enraged, but now he was beyond pissed. If not for Donkeyskin everyone would be able to sense his chakra and prana leaking out. After five minutes Naruto calmed himself down.

"I am here after so much time Zabuza, Haku. I apologize it took so much time, but I've been dead. You would know what that is like wouldn't you? I am sorry they desecrated your graves. I will find out who did it and make them suffer," said Naruto as his eyes began to shine their red color. The sounds of yelling reached Naruto's ears and Naruto rushed in that direction.

When Naruto arrived he found himself on the Great Sasuke Bridge. Ignoring the forced name change, Naruto saw the people of Wave being held back by Anko and Mizuki. Tsunami and Inari were bound and gagged with Iruka in front of them.

"People of Wave hear me. Today is the execution of these two terrorists. Their crimes are plotting against Fire Country and breaking the military lockdown laws. Today is a day for justice!" shouted Iruka. The people of Wave yelled their disapproval.

"We aren't Fire country citizens. We are Wave citizens!" yelled one Wave Male.

"You are all as bad as Gato!" shouted Another Wave citizen.

"Murderers!" yelled a Female.

More people yelled things around those lines, but were stopped by Anko's snake threat. They watched as Iruka walked in front of Tsunami and prepared to stab her with a kunai. Everyone turned away in fear, and Inari cried, as he saw no way to win.

"I believe that is enough from you mongrels," said Naruto as he took of the Donkeyskin. A golden portal opened beside him and shot out Gae Bolg, impaling Iruka. Everyone turned to see Naruto standing in his golden armor.

"How are you still alive demon? You know what I don't care. I finally have the chance to get my revenge. It must be a gift from Kami," said Mizuki. He transformed into a tiger man and charged at Naruto. Naruto was thinking about shooting his weapons like normal, but decided to test his new abilities. A golden portal opened near both of his hands and out popped Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg.

Mizuki began his assault by swiping his new claws as fast as he could, but to Naruto it was both sloppy and slow. Naruto didn't even attempt to block or counter with his lances, as Mizuki did not seem worth it. Progressively Naruto noticed that he was getting slower. Naruto prepared to act when he caught Anko in the corner of his eyes.

"For abandoning your post as a ninja of Konoha you are sentenced to death! Shadow Snakes!" yelled Anko as various snakes were shot from her cloak at Naruto. Mizuki was on Naruto's other side with a smug look. They missed Naruto's dark grin.

With unbelievable speed Naruto used Gae Dearg to break Mizuki's transformation and shifted him to take Anko's snakes. Following up Naruto used Gae Buidhe to hit through Mizuki and into Anko, fatally injuring them. Naruto turned around and called upon Rho Aius to block a dragon of water. He could see Iruka standing uninjured.

"You monster. Why cant you just die, and let us humans do as we must," said Iruka. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You call yourself a human. No. You are a leach who sucks the life from others. I am here to remove all the leeches of this world. And for the record those seals you are all using will not help you," said Naruto. Iruka gave him a look of surprise. He turned to see Anko and Mizuki still on the ground injured. He gave a look that begged fro an answer.

"My lance Gae Buidhe makes wounds that can never be healed. Actually that is a lie. They can be, but only after my death, or the destruction of the weapon," said Naruto. Iruka charged forward to grab the lance. He was met with Gae Dearg stabbing him, forcing him away, Iruka suddenly felt weaker.

"So my hypothesis was correct. These weapons truly are worthy of being held by the King Of Heroes. One spear injures you permanently and the other destroys chakra and seals," Naruto said with praise. Iruka attempted to get up, but felt to weak. Naruto walked to the people of Wave and called Gae Bolg to free them all.

Then Naruto frees Tsunami and Inari, gaining two strong hugs in return. It surprised him as he was not used to such affection, but he enjoyed it. Turning he saw the people of Wave approaching Iruka. He laughed as he saw him get his just desserts. This was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

I Do Not own Fate/. Fate is owned by Type-Moon.

Naruto sat in the kitchen eating dinner with Tsunami and Inari. They were having a discussion about recent events. While Death gave Naruto a decent summary there were things he left out, but due to their former situation they were limited as well.

"So with Konoha and Akatsuki working together most of the Jinchuriki have been caught. Only the one and eight tail remains. Also Konoha has started a war with every Nation in this world. They are winning due to these seals," said Naruto eating normally. The other room occupants looked at him confused.

"Why are you not worried big brother? I know you are powerful, but with all of Konoha's S-rank with these seals they are threats. Even the Kage have problems with former A-rank," stated Inari. Tsunami looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto gave a large cocky grin.

"I have beyond 1,000 weapons that are powerful enough to be considered Anbu to Bijuu level. I can use them all to their max abilities due to gaining the memories/knowledge of the masters of each weapon. Honestly if I were to go all out, using the weapons Noble Phantasms and shooting them, it would be impossible to survive," stated Naruto. Inari gained a look of recognition.

"Wait a minute. You have two weapons that go around the seals Konoha use. You can win easily," began Inari. Naruto finished eating and looked Inari in the eyes.

"No," Naruto said simply. Tsunami gave him a confused look. Why would he not use two weapons that could weaken the opponents so greatly?  
"I won't use the weapons as I will grow bored fighting such weak opponents. I can sense the people of Konoha from here and the biggest threat is my "Father". He would probably push me to use Clarent. Even then I don't believe I would need its full abilities," said Naruto. Naruto stood up and began walking out.

"Where are you going to go Naruto? What will you do?" questioned Tsunami. Naruto looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"I'm going to begin rebuilding an Army. A King needs to have his people and I will need a Kingdom. I already know who will join me, and where my Kingdom will be. But first I need to sacrifice some people. Use a technique that will summon servants to my side," said Gilgamesh. He goes outside and blast of with his plane Vimana.

The people of Wave shout their good-byes to there two-time hero. He had a lot to do and they would help him as much as they could. First, however they needed to rebuild.

Ruins Of Uzushio

Gilgamesh landed and immediately returned his ship. He began to explore the ruins of his people's homeland, making Naruto have a strange feeling. As he explored he found that almost everything in Uzushio was destroyed. All was destroyed except one building with a large amount of seals on it. For some reason Naruto knew it was a seal for Uzumaki blood.

Naruto cut his hand and applied it to the door, making the large metal doors open. He walks through it and finds weapons he was connected to. A sword of Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. These were the weapons of his people

"Sujin, Fujin, Dojin, and Kajin. I can feel it. My Uzumaki blood calls me to you. As the only worthy Uzumaki left I will take you with me. As a matter of fact you can help me fight in this next fight. I can sense Team Gai and Kisame. Should be fun," Naruto said.

With Team Gai

"Gai-sensei I must show my youthfulness by gaining the remaining elemental Uzumaki weapons. The daughter of Yoadiame already proved hers by retrieving her Raijin," said Lee with a fire in his eyes. Gai began to cry anime tears.

"Lee your youthfulness inspires me to be even more youthful," said Gai. Kisame, Tenten, and Neji began to walk away. They did not need to see that horrible genjutsu.

"Gai-Sensei," said Lee as he began to cry. A sunset formed from nowhere. Gai moved closer to hug Lee.

"Lee," said Gai as Lee came closer. Before they could hug a slash of fire came between them, forcing them to dodge. They turned to see Naruto in his golden armor, Fujin in left hand and Kajin in the right.

"You stand before a king and attempt to do such a horrific scene. Shameful. I as King of Heroes shall kill you," stated Naruto. Lee and Gai began an assault of attacks at Naruto. Unfourtanetly for them they had nothing on any of the servants Gilgamesh had met. Like with Mizuki he dodged their assault with ease, while he could end them here.

Suddenly they jumped back and Naruto was hit with various water sharks. He was launched into a wall. From the building Naruto looked on in interest as he saw the entire team together.

"Uzumaki Naruto, thanks to the Akatsuki spy we know of your existence. Now we are here for both vengeance and retribution," said Tenten. Neji stepped forward with his arrogant appearance.

"Just die like the commoner you are. Fate has already decided you should be dead, so just die," said Neji arrogantly. Naruto got up and had a large grin on his face. He could handle this easily if he got serious, but it would not be fun. He hadn't had fin since Shiro Emiya.

Lee and Gai entered the 7th gate and charged at Naruto. Naruto charged to match them and found them decent enough. They were able to stay on even ground in close quarters. Right as Naruto began to dodge a leaf and reverse leaf Hurricane, Naruto released both Kajins fire. It pushed Gai, Neji, and Neji away.

"That sword has nothing on my Samehada!" shouted Kisame as he attempted to cleave Naruto. Naruto blocked with Fujin and attempted to strike with Kajin. Kisame blocked by moving his word a bit. Kisame attempted to Spartan kick Naruto, but Naruto jumped over the kick. Kisame pushed his sword back and Naruto went flying back.

As Naruto got his footing he unleashed a slash of wind to destroy the water sharks Kisame sent. Naruto then sent a slash of fire to burn Kisame. Immediately he jumped and twisted to dodge the taijutsu masters kicks. In air Naruto released his weapons to grab the two and launch them away. Neji followed up with his 8 trigrams 64 palms. He was met with two missing hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Neji as he fell to his knees, looking at his hands. Kisame came between him and Neji, and Naruto jumped back to let them check on the Hyuga. The other Konoha ninja landed beside him and gave him space, letting the seal work to regrow his hands.

"Don't worry Neji we will defeat the demon here and now," said Tenten as she finished unsealing her newest weapon. Kubikiribocho. Naruto looked at the weapon and instantly grew very enraged.

"Where did you get that weapon from," Naruto said emotionlessly. They all looked at him with smug looks.

"We were stationed to take over Wave, and I took this as it was just sitting there. Had open two graves. Zabuza's to get the weapon and Haku to appease the Uchiha," answered Tenten. Kisame stepped forward.

"I've been teaching her how to fight as a Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. She is already beyond that worthless man Zabuza," said Kisame. He would have continued, but he was forced to dodge as golden circles engulfed the group.

Neji was unable to dodge and was killed by various weapon impalement. Gai had a sword go through his leg, Lee had a Knife in his spine, the healing seal already healed Kisame, and Tenten countered with her weapon tornado.

"You dare use that mans sword and insult both him and his son. I no longer care about holding back and having fun, you shall pay here and NOW YOU MONGRELS!" Shouted Naruto as various Golden circles appeared over him. His eyes looked like he was Kyuubified. His Chakra and Prana were flowing everywhere.

"Damn it! Kisame go full power! We will need it to handle him now!" shouted a serious Gai. Gai went into the eighth gate and Kisame became his Shark man self. They used the power enhancement seal and rushed Naruto. Kisame was killed instantly with Hruting and Naegling. Gai managed to bat away and avoid all the weapons as he got into punching range of Naruto. He was met with his own force as Naruto used the Golden Fleece to repel him.

"I have every legendary weapon of all heroes. There is nothing you can toss at me I can't turn to ash and throw into wind," said Naruto. Gai got into a runner stance and charged at Naruto. He launched himself and preformed the advanced Dynamic Entry.

"Night Guy!" shouted Gai as a crimson beast was formed. He managed to nearly reach Naruto, only to be caught by chains similar to the Uzumaki bloodline. He looked on in shock as he felt his body to begin to destroy, only to be saved by the seal and begin to destroy again.

"You were betting the healing seal would save you from the after effects of the 8 gates, but it is to much for the seal. Die in agony mongrel," said Naruto as he began to walk to Tenten, who was trying to help a paralyzed Lee.

"You can't do anything for him with the seal either. The weapon that pierced his back was rule breaker. I rewrote his body to reject any healing, except natural. He will be paralyzed for the rest of his life. But lets focus on you," said Naruto as he began to walk to Tenten.

In fear Tenten charged with Kubikiribocho. Naruto simply caught the weapon and ripped it from her. He then used his free hand to begin choking her. He looked her in the eyes and thought of a good death for her. Then it struck him.

He dropped her and lifted Zabuza's sword. Tenten did not have time to react to the slash that ended her life. Naruto turned to the corpses and made a few circles with their blood. He then began to chant.

"Let Silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let Red be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four Cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. I hereby declare Your blood shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason then answer. An oath shall be sworn here! I shall have dominion over all evils of all of hell. From the seventh heaven attended to by the three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraints, Protector of the Holy Balance!" said Naruto.

From the Blood circles four people appear. One was a man with Red Hair, in a red suit (Fate/Kalied Shiro Arhcer). One was a blonde haired woman with a suit of armor and Clarent on her back (Mordred). One was a man in a green uniform with two lances (Diarmuid). The final was a man with dark blonde hair, Greek armor, and a red scarf (Achilles).

"I answer the call, Master Naruto Uzumaki," all of them said in unison. Naruto had a large smile. He turned to Lee who was crawling away. He could leave after he had the message.

So I like to add people who read my stories into the Story so first person (or two depends) who give a character name, class, and noble phantasm will be added later. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

I Do Not own Fate/. Fate is owned by Type-Moon.

Gaara floated in the air, fighting the Akatsuki member Deidara, barely winning. On the ground his siblings were fighting and winning against Deidara's partner, Sasori. Normally that would be a good thing, but all of Suna was fighting against an invasion force, made up of White Zetsu and led by the Three Sannin.

Ever since Gaara became Kazekage, the day of Naruto's execution, he received bad news on top of bad news. First the death of his best friend, the reveal of the Konoha forces, Konoha teaming up with Akatsuki, Konoha seals, and finally the war. The world fight against Konoha and Akatsuki. Sadly the world is losing.

Gaara knew that even if he and his siblings kill these Akatsuki members, Suna would fall. The Suna trio is the strongest ninja Suna has, with them weakened they will lose. Even with them at 100% Gaara wasn't sure he could repel this force.

"Focus on my beautiful art would you," said Deidara as he threw more explosive clay birds. Gaara's sand curved to block, and absorbed the following explosion. Unfourtanetly when Gaara let it fall to see his opponent he missed the clay spiders. That explosion sent Gaara freefalling.

"Capture of the Jinchuriki complete," said Deidara with a maniacal grin. Gaara was caught in the clay bird's mouth. Gaara smirked, which went unnoticed by Deidara.

"Sand Burial!" shouted Gaara as his sand surrounded Deidara. The sand closes in and kills Deidara. Gaara prepares to get out of the clay bird, but it explodes a few moments after Deidara dies. Gaara slams into the ground beside his exhausted siblings, who managed to kill Sasori's real body.

"How are you doing Gaara? Your sand armor is beginning to fall," commented Temari. Kankuro was on the verge of passing out.

"I'm going to be honest Temari. I have no more chakra to spare, Shukaku is being quite, and while my armor took most of the damage I'm hurt," said Gaara in his monotone voice. Temari sighed and gave a small smile.

"At least we will die together as a family," said Temari. Kankuro turned to Gaara and decided to give him his last words.

"I'm sorry that Temari and I were not the brother and sister you needed growing up Gaara," Kankuro started. Gaara interrupted by raising his hand.

"Enough. I forgave you a long time ago. Both of you. You are my family," said Gaara as a small smile formed on his face. Temari and Kanuri mirrored him. Suddenly a white Zetsu jumped over them preparing a Jutsu. They all closed their eyes, ready for their demise.

"I am the bone of my sword," said a mysterious voice. The White Zetsu was littered with arrows. It dropped to the ground dead. They turned to see a man with red hair and outfit on a building, Bow in hand. He looked at them and then disappeared.

"Do either of you know him?" questioned Temari. Her two brothers shook their heads.

On The Battlefield

Suna's forces were able to keep the army from entering their walls, but with the Sannin they were quickly losing ground. Tsunade was healing her teammates, along with the seal. Orochimaru was leading the White Zetsu. Jiraya was causing major damage with his Jutsu.

All of Suna began to retreat into the walls of their home. The Sannin ordered the Zetsu to follow and kill them all. They did not expect a single arrow to appear and explode, killing the first wave of White Zetsu.

"As a hero of justice I must stop all evil. I will be all of your opponents now," said Shiro as he walked in front of the army. Jiraya stepped forward.

"Hero of justice? Don't make me laugh. If you were truly what you say you would be on Konoha's side. We are the village chosen by Kami to have the child of prophecy and bring peace to this world. You are simply a boy playing grown-up," taunted Jiraya. Shiro simply looked on.

"Hey Tsunade, you may want to check this one out. There seems to be something wrong with him," said Jiraya. Shiro raised a hand and a pink flower shield appeared.

"I am the bone of my sword," Shiro began to chant. His prana began to overflow, gaining the Sannin's attention. Tsunade ordered the Zetsu to use distance Jutsu, while Orochimaru and Jiraya use their own.

"Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs," said Jiraya as he shot firebombs. Orochimaru made them stronger by using his Wind Great Breakthrough. The Zetsu used a variety of elemental Jutsu. All were hitting the shield, but not doing anything.

"Steel is my body and fire my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor Aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for ones arrival. I have no regrets, this is the only path. My whole life, was Unlimited Blade Works," chanted Shiro. Immediately the desert land was changed to a snowy wonderland filled with weapons.

" Good job Archer. Now let me take on Jiraya. You take on the White Zetsu, while Mordred take on Tsunade, and Diarmuid takes on Orochimaru," said Naruto as he and his servants appeared from the snowstorm.

"How are you and your servants here Uzumaki? What Jutsu did you use to bring you all here? Was it a time-space ninjutsu?" Questioned Orochimaru. Shiro stepped forward to answer.

"This is no Jutsu. This is my reality marble. Before hand I placed my allies in here, so we could all fight here. Naruto desired to fight Jiraya with no interruptions, so the best place would be an area where no one can enter without my say. Also with the army behind you I was the best man to take them all down," stated Shiro. He proved his point by having a large amount of his weapons rain down on the army. The Sannin dodge, but a large quantity of Zetsu dies.

"No one destroy that mans body! I desire to experiment on it to find out his Jutsu!" shouted Orochimaru. He was forced to dodge a lance strike to his head. Quickly he summoned Kusanagi and became to fight Diarmuid. Tsunade went to assist, but was intercepted by Mordred. Jiraya was overtaken by the blizzard and found himself face to face with Naruto.

"Hello Pervert. Long time no see. I need to have a "discussion" with you," said Naruto with a cocky grin. He did not have a single weapon with him.

With Shiro

Shiro stood in front of the army of Zetsu with a bored expression. They were all so boring opponents, and the only dangerous part was their quantity. Sighing he summoned his trusty Kanshou and Bakuya. A moment passes and he charges in.

Blades from his world float and fire beside him, killing those who foolishly launch themselves at him. As he enters the Zetsu he finds them trying to use an Earth Jutsu to place him in the ground. Shiro jumps in the air and throws his two blades into two Zetsu skulls. He summons his bow and uses a Caladborg, destroying another large portion of the Army. As he lands Shiro catches a Zetsu's kick and then flings him into another Zetsu.

Shiro ducks under a Zetsu punch and hits the Zetsu head off, then breaks an incoming Zetsu's neck with a kick. One Zetsu attempts to sneak on Shiro, but is stabbed by the return of his two blades. A large amount of Zetsu piles on Shiro, but are all slain by the sword of Hercules. Shiro raises a hand to the sky and a rain of swords occurs. Shiro notes that very few of them are left. Shiro decides to finish this up in style. He allows his Reality Marble blizzard to hide him and make the Zetsu come together.

Shiro begins to concentrate a large amount of Mana to his hands and begins to form a sword. At first it cannot be seen, but slowly it begins to take shape. It is a sword with a blue/gold handle and hilt. He raises it to the sky and lets the power roll off of it.

"Excalibur!" shouts Shiro as he slashes the blade. Anywhere the slash goes dissipates the snowstorm. It easily goes through and kills the Army.

"I hope that any future fights will be a lot more interesting than this one. This was an absolute let down. Let me go see how Naruto is doing," said a disappointed Shiro.

With Mordred'

"This is the power of the legendary medical ninja? What a let down. I'm not even breaking a sweat while fighting you," said Mordred as she hacked and slashed at Tsunade. Tsunade for her part was trying to find a perfect opportunity to end this fight with her legendary strength.

"Don't you worry yourself, you cocky bitch, I will kill you without a doubt," said Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed the Clarent and punched Mordred in the face with all her strength. Tsunade smirked.

"Its over," said Tsunade. She was met with a powerful Spartan kick. She was sent flying way back. She saw Mordred put Clarent away, as well as vanishing her body armor.

"I'm going to make this fight more interesting by fighting you on even terms. By the feel of that punch my physical strength is more than enough," said Mordred cockily. Tsunade gritted her teeth. Her diamond seal broke and her true power was let out.

"I will end you!" said Tsunade. She and Mordred charged at one another, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. They traded a variety of punches and kicks, both doing decent damage. Mordred had a large smile on her face the entire time.

"This is more like it. Go all out or else you will die!" shouted Mordred as she landed a heavy uppercut. She followed up by grabbing Tsunade's leg and slamming her to the ground. Mordred then proceded to slam her sided to side for a while. After a while she lets go of Tsunade and once again Spartan kicks her.

Tsunade flips in the air and lands on her feet. All of her wounds heal and she once again charges at Mordred. Mordred launches forward and is met with a heavy blow that pushes her way back.

Mordred stops herself from skidding, and begins to crack her body. She checks herself out to see that she barely has any wounds. Compared to the Berserker classes she didn't hit that hard. Mordred looks up to see Tsunade glaring at her and huffing heavily.

"Are you already out of steam. Come on you were just getting me to try. Don't give up now, you have to have some type of trump card," Mordred practically begged. Tsunade stops her glaring and begins to laugh.

"I thank you for reminding me. I will now show you the power of Konoha," said Tsunade. Her left arm and right arm began to glow. They revealed seals that seemed to empower Tsunade. Mordred looked on happily.

"Now I will kill you!" shouted Tsunade. She vanished from Mordred's sight for a second. She reappeared behind Mordred and sent her flying with a kick. She follows up by vanishing above Mordred and kicking her down into the ground. Then she proceeds to continuously punch the downed Mordred.

"How does this feel?" questioned Tsunade. As she attempted to send another punch Mordred catches it. Tsunade looks as Mordred stares at her with a grin.

"That was good. You managed to make me start to use 40% of my full power," said Mordred as she head-butts Tsunade away. As Mordred stands up she notices Tsunade already on her feet. She has her hands raised up.

"This is the power of the Bijuu. I have enough for only one of these," Tsunade says as a Bijuudama begins to form. Mordred summons her sword. She raises it and her mana begins to shape around the blade.

"Die knowing you were killed by the heir of Camelot," said Mordred. She slashes her sword and uses Clarent Blood Arthur.

"Just die already," says Tsunade. She releases her attack. The two attacks hit one another and begin to clash. Tsunade puts all of her chakra into the attack and it overpowers Mordred's. Mordred simply uses another Clarent Blood Arthur and pushes it back to Tsunade. Mordred watches as Tsunade is nearly killed, only to be saved by the healing seal constant healing factor, and the power seal adding durability.

"I expected you to be dead, however having you alive can be a good thing. You can give us information On Konoha. Guess only using 45% was a good idea," said Mordred as she picked up Tsunade. She began to move through the snowstorm to Naruto.

With Diarmuid

"So why do you work with the demon? You could side with Konoha and become great. We can give you anything you want. Riches, power, women, and even money. Join us," said Orochimaru. Diarmuid looked up with hate in his eyes.

"First, I do not desire any of what you listed. I only live to serve my master faithfully, as a respected knight. Second I would never work for scum like you or Konoha. I have my honor and will not sully it by siding with you. Finally, you think Konoha will win? That won't happen," said Diarmuid. Orochimaru sighed.

"What a waste of a possibly strong henchman. Oh well. I can just kill you and learn your secrets," said Orochimaru as he charged with Kusanagi. Diarmuid met him with Gae Dearg. The two engage in a battle of blades, with Diarmuid winning. Orochimaru summons a snake from his back to attack, but Diarmuid uses Gae Buidhe to kill it. Orochimaru jumps away.

"How about this then. Fuuton: Katto Kaze," said Orochimaru. A blade of wind launches at Diarmuid. Diarmuid destroys it with his Gae Dearg, and launches himself at Orochimaru. Orochimaru prepares for the attack, but is distracted by Diarmuid throwing Gae Dearg. Orochimaru finds himself pierced in the heart by Gae Buidhe.

"You think this will kill me?" questioned Orochimaru. He shed his skin, but fell down immediately. The wound was still there.

"Why did I not heal from this attack? Why is my new body still hurt?" questioned Orochimaru.

"You must have heard about the spears my master has. These are the same spears. I was chosen to kill you, only because I would do it the fastest. Normally I would enjoy a fight and prolong it, but you disgust me. Now die," said Diarmuid. He grabs the spear he tossed from the air and stabs Orochimaru in the head with it. He turns and begins to walk to his master.

With Naruto

Jiraya stood up heavily injured, as Naruto stood up uninjured. The worst part was Naruto refused to use his weapons or wear his armor (Naruto wearing the Shirtless Gilgamesh outfit with the tattoos.

"Go full power Jiraya as your current state is disappointing. Use your seal to heal, and enhance. Then use your sage mode to give me a challenge," said Naruto as he crossed his arms. Jiraya would not look a gift horse in the mouth. He did as he was told, and Naruto just stood there and let it happen. Pa and Ma now sat on his shoulders.

As soon as he was ready Jiraya launched himself at Naruto. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat, and Naruto found himself getting hurt. Suddenly Naruto lost his balance due to Ma and Pa's tongue, allowing Jiraya blast him away. Naruto skid himself to a halt, but found himself jumping away from the sage fire wave. In the air Naruto was hit by a clone Jiraya, and then hit with a Giant Rasengan.

Ma and Pa began to use their sage illusion technique and caught Gilgamesh in the move. Jiraya went to finish it, but found himself caught by golden chains. Jiraya looked on in shock.

"The Uzumaki chain. But how?" questioned Jiraya. Jiraya then heard laughing. He turned to see it was from Naruto. Naruto then began to walk to Jiraya.

"Those are not The Uzumaki chains, although I can preform them. Those are chains to hold the divine, which can hold all shinobi as chakra is from the divine. Thank you Jiraya, you've given me a little more insight of my weaknesses," said Naruto as he prepared to Kill Jiraya. Unfourtanetly he forgot about the toads, which blasted him back with sage water Jutsu. Together they freed Jiraya and Jiraya began to power up beyond his limits. The results were not pretty.

Jiraya forced himself into a four-tailed Jinchuriki state and the toads were covered with him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and let his armor form, and summoned two golden swords. Jiraya launches himself forward, his claws hitting Naruto's swords, but the Toads blast Naruto back with enhanced wind bullets. Naruto corrects himself, but is forced to dodge another cloak 2 claw. It branches off and Jiraya launches Naruto.

Naruto rights himself again and focuses on Jiraya. Jiraya appears above Naruto and launches a downward kick, which Naruto blocks. The toads attempt to hit him again, two weapons that shoot from Naruto's Golden portals stab butt. Jiraya falls to his knees, losing his Jinchuriki cloak and sage mode. Naruto gains a look of understanding.

"I think I get it now. From my memories of Kurama sage mode and his chakra replenish one another. You use it in tandem to empower yourself beyond that of any other person with that seal. But the chakra from the seal has a limit. Without sage mode you cant sustain it, and you cant do sage mode without the toads. By me getting rid of the Toads you lost sage mode, and by extension your extra power. Am I correct?" questioned Naruto, Jiraya looked at Naruto hatefully.

"Go fuck yourself Naruto. Burn in hell like the demon you are," Jiraya said spitting blood at Naruto. Naruto backhanded Jiraya.

"Before I die, tell me, what is it you desire? Is it revenge, or something more?" Jiraya asked. Naruto looked at him and laughed.

"I do want revenge Jiraya, that is something I will not deny, but there is more. I want to create a new kingdom for a king such as myself. I want to bring about a world similar to my old one, but more in a Naruto way," said Naruto. Jiraya looked at him confused.

"When I was gone I became king to a lands you don't know. Years after my departure from there it fell. I want to create something similar, but more like the kind Naruto and not the ruthless Gilgamesh," Naruto said, answering the unasked question.

Jiraya suddenly leaped with a rasengan, but came up short. The golden chains held him in place. He looked at Naruto and saw his golden swords in hand. Naruto stabbed Jiraya through the heart and head, killing him. Jiraya's last moments were how Minato could beat Naruto, as the Child Of Prophecy.

"So you are finally done master? I'm honestly shocked it took as long as it did. I imagined you to be stronger than that," said Shiro. Naruto chuckled and turned to him.

"I am stronger than that Shiro, but where is the fun in a fight if it is one sided. I was only using about 11% of my full power and even then that was too much. I also learned that sage mode can hurt me, which is interesting. I wonder if it is just due to the power boost, or if it is something else," said Gilgamesh. Shiro shook his head amused.

Shiro dropped the Reality Marble and everyone was back in Suna, the same as they were in the Reality Marble. Naruto could sense his friend coming, but his mind was on the multiple dead bodies here. He could summon a lot of servants with all of these bodies. His only problem was, who would come first.


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Lord Naruto, the Kazekage has sent you a message. The Akatsuki has been spotted heading towards Kumo. Most likely they are going to capture the Hachibi Jinchuriki. Gaara suggests you going to get rid of Konoha's only ally," said Diarmuid. Currently Naruto and his soldiers were in the rebuilt land of Whirlpool.

Two months have passed since Naruto and his servants killed all of the invasion force. In that time Naruto managed to accomplish much. First he summoned an Army of Heroic Spirits, setting Diarmuid, Mordred, Cu Cuhlain, Semisaris, Rin Tohsaka, Shiro Emiya, and Alexander as leaders for his force. Second he rebuilt Whirlpool and had the entire Country of Wave move in. Finally he had Semisaris and her faction deal with all of the factories making the power and healing seals.

"I want one of each faction to come with me on this mission. Contact the other leaders and tell them I need one of their soldiers that they believe strong enough to assist me," said Naruto as he looked upon his beautiful lands. Diarmuid nodded and began to walk away. He stopped for a moment.

"You are a lot different from when I first met you, as Gilgamesh. You care for people more and act more like a hero. I can even tell what is going on between you and Mordred, although you both deny it. It is good to see you as a true King of Heroes," said the Lancer. He left as soon as he was finished speaking.

Naruto's thoughts quickly ran to Mordred. As Gilgamesh he had a thing for Arthuria Pendragon. Now as Naruto he has something for her daughter. He began to question what attracted him to such women. Shaking his head he prepared for his mission.

In Kumo 3 days Later

A stood tall as he faced of against the supposed leader of the Akatsuki, Pain. They had been going back and forth for a while, mainly due to Pain protecting his reconstruction path so well. But A knew he had to end this soon. His people needed him.

Killer B, his brother, was fighting against Itachi. Darui, student of his father, was fighting against the Immortal duo. Samui, her brother, and Karui were fighting Konan and Tobi. An army of Zetsu was invading the village. Kumo would not survive long.

"Get out of my way you Akatsuki scum! I need to go save my people!" shouted A as he charged his Lightning Armor to the max. As fast as he could launched himself at the lead Pain. He attempted to destroy it with a max lariat, but was repelled by it's Shira Tensei. As A was launched back another Pain stepped forward and shot missiles at A.

Quickly A swiped his hand to destroy the missiles, creating a blinding dust. Through the dust a bird with the Rinnegan flew out and attacked A. Quickly A regained his footing and jumped over it, killing it with a Lightning Guillotine. However he missed the Rinnegan eye dogs that slammed him to the ground.

The Dog attempted to rip A's head off, but were met with electrocution. A quickly shot up and used a lightning hell stab to decapitate the dogs. He turned his attention back to the Pain's only to be struck by three new dogs. Quickly A dashes as far back as he can, but he has to dodge a chakra blast from another Pain. Jumping into the air A feels himself get grabbed. Turning he finds another Pain holding him. That is when he notices his chakra being drained.

"I do not expect you to understand true pain. You have lived your life as the son of a Kage. You have been sheltered. You have been protected. But pain comes to all at some point in their lives. It is now time for you to get yours. Die Raikage, by the hands of a god," said the lead Pain cockily. A single Pain walks forward with it's hand extended. A realized this is the Pain that gained information from its targets.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Pain. I am not defeated just yet!" shouted the Raikage. With all of his physical strength the Raikage breaks free from the Pain and fling him into the Pain walking towards him. The Raikage attempts to turn on his lightning armor, but finds himself unable to. He falls to one knee.

"It is fitting for a human such as yourself to kneel in front of a god. I have drained your chakra to the last drop. You are no longer able to fight me. Actually this was never a fight. Merely a man thinking he could dare reach the level of a god," commented Pain. The lead Pain walked forward, his chakra rod poised to stab.

Pain attempted to stab the Raikage, but was met by a strong Lariat. The other Pain look on shocked at how the Raikage can still fight. Ashura Path steps forward and send more missiles, while the dogs jump from the other side of the Raikage. Quickly the Raikage dodges, still being hit by one lone missile. The other missiles hit the dogs, creating three more.

"I am the Raikage. Leader of Kumo. I will fight beyond the limits of my body to protect my people. Just because I have no chakra, does not mean this fight is over. I still have my Taijutsu, and it will be enough to stop you!" shouted the Raikage as he fearlessly ran into danger. The Deva Pain looked on amused.

"You mortal men always run into danger, not out of bravery, but of ignorance. Die here for true peace to be established," said Pain as his Paths and summons charged in.

With Killer Bee

Bee and Itachi were having an intense fight. Bee was in his type one Jinchuriki state and was still unable to force Itachi to use his Mangekyo. Apparently Itachi was severely weakened by an illness forcing him to only 30% of his true power. With the advanced Konoha healing he was now back at his best, as well as his eyes being back to 100%.

"Stop resisting the inevitable Hachibi Jinchuriki. You are unable to defeat me now, and the rest of your people are incapable of defeating this invasion. Come with me and I can get this invasion to stop. I do not desire to see any more blood shed here today," said Itachi as he looked away. Bee used this moment to try and use a Lariat. Itachi bursts into a flock of crows.

The crows swarm Bee and slam him into the ground. At the top of the crows Itachi's top appears. He seems to be bored. He uses a quick fireball at the downed Bee. At the last moment Bee goes into his second state, and breaks the Genjutsu. He drops to his knee.

"So you had me in an illusion and made me a fool, ya fool," said Bee as he began to breathe heavy. Itachi looked on with a raised eyebrow.

" **Bee you have finally gotten out of the Illusion. I have been trying to reach you, but you have been unresponsive. Listen to me; you need to go full Bijuu. This opponent is more dangerous than even the Rinnegan user,"** said Gyuuki from inside Bee's mind. Bee didn't say anything as he did as told.

"It seems as if you are finally getting serious with me. It appears I need to try a little bit. Sussano," said Itachi as his incomplete Sussano forms around him. The Toutska blade and Yata Mirror form with him.

" **Bee I don't think it is possible for us to win. Those weapons are from my father and I don't have anything to counter them. One will win with a simple cut, and the other repels anything. I think this is the end,"** said Gyuuki. Bee sent his partner a smile.

" It has been a fun ride partner. Let us go out fighting," said Bee. Gyuuki nodded his head. Itachi rushed forward and Bee prepared for his inevitable loss.

With Darui and the others

"Darui I'm so sorry that we put you in this situation. You were able to defeat your opponents, and tried to help us. Now we will die together," said Samui. She and Darui were the only one's left conscious. Tobi and Konan were standing a distance away with no injuries.

"I'm disappointed that the man capable of killing two of my organization members can't even lay a hit on me. Guess it shows how weak they were," said Tobi in a deep voice. Konan looked at him with an emotionless face.

"What do you expect Madara. They never had actual skill. They relied on their inability to die as skill. Now the Akatsuki is filled with people with actual skill," said Konan. Madara nodded, his face hid behind the mask.

Darui and Samui turned back to look at Karui. They looked at each other and nodded. Darui uses the last of his chakra to use his twin Black Lightning Tigers. Samui charged in with her sword out. Madara doesn't even dodge, allowing the attacks to pass through him. The Black Lightning grazes Konan get as she tries to fly away. Samui prepares to use a Jutsu, but is hit by Madara.

The Black Lightning turns around and slams into Madara. After a moment it breaks away. Darui passes out and Madara is choking Samui out. Konan lands next to the passed out ninja. She prepares to kill them, as Madara prepare to snap Samui's neck.

With A

All of the Pain gathers around the downed Raikage, chakra rods extended. They prepare to end his life, but they are all hit away by a sword/club. Turning they see a tall, buff, grey monster. It glances at the Raikage and then returns it's attention to the Pain.

With Bee

Bee had been able to dodge the Toutska blade, however he was unable to pierce the Yata Mirror. Bee was now in the side of a mountain, back in his human form. Itachi put the Toutska blade away and threw the Yaska beads. Bee closed his eyes.

"Excalibur!" shouted a male voice. The Yaska beads were destroyed by a yellow blade slash. Itachi looks up to see a man in armor with blonde hair (Guess who). He walks in front of Bee, protecting him.

With Darui and the others

Madara began to squeeze his hand as much as he could, but is blasted away by a strong blunt force. A woman in red grabs Samui from the air, with a holy cross as her shirt design. Konan quickly launched two paper lances at the downed bodies, but a thrown lance that sticks into the ground destroys them. The entire area is taken over by an aura from the spear. He has green hair and a Greek design

"It seems as if we made it in time. I should finish this quickly, before Lord Naruto finishes up his slaughter of the Zetsu army," says the man. He hears a throat clearing. He looks up to see Naruto on his plain, sitting on the throne watching.

" I already won. I however want you all to have a chance to fight, so I will not interfere," said Naruto.

"How did you already kill that Army?" questioned the woman. Naruto grew a large smile and looked into the distance.

Thirty minutes ago

All of the Zetsu killed the frontline fighters of Kumo's forces. They were attempting to get into the village but were hit by weapons falling from the sky. They tried to dodge, but were unable to avoid even a single one. They look up to see Naruto in his armor, golden portals behind him.

"Normally I would tenderize my food, but I am interested in seeing the power of my forces, so I will make an exception and use this," said Naruto as he raise a hand to the sky. Ig-Alima and Sul-Sagana come from the sky and kill all the Zetsu. Naruto summons Vimana and heads towards the battle areas.

Back In the Present

"I am just an amazing Heroic spirit. You should know as you saw me fight in your Holy Grail war. I'm still surprised you became a hero," commented Naruto. The woman sighed and gave a small smile.

"My husband, wanted to be a hero of justice so I had to help him. We did so much good for the world and passed it on to our kids, Sakura and Kiritsugu," said the woman.

All the Heroes

"Let's see how you stack up against a hero of old," said all the Heroes in unison. Naruto smirked as they actually said it.


	6. Chapter 6

Due to reviews and my own rereading I will be rewriting this story. I will be writing another fanfiction while I finish this rewrite. When I am done with it I will post it all at once. This will stay up until I Finish it. The Alchemist story I made I am debating if I want to continue. Depending on reviews and view will be the final decision.


End file.
